


Remembered a Moment, Tried to Forget

by panther



Series: Break a Little Heal a Lot Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been a third attack and a second student has been petrified. The teachers have no answers and lean on each other. Poppy has a great deal to say but Minerva needs something different this time. She needs to step back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembered a Moment, Tried to Forget

  
I remember a moment, I tried to forget  
I lost myself, is it better not said  
That I'm closer to the edge

Severus looks exhausted when he enters the staff room and settles into a worn armchair. For a second he just sits there with his eyes closed breathing deeply and then he is pulling a bottle of whiskey from his robes. Ah, Minerva realises, even he does not want to be alone at a time like this. A third attack and a second student and still they have no answers. 

"Anyone for a drink?" Severus inquires softly. 

Positive responses come from all four teachers present including Minerva, Filius, Sybil and Poppy. Sybil is another shock to see socialising but again her tower must feel so isolated from events at times. For once she makes no predictions or even comments, merely sitting wrapped up in her robes with her knees up to her chin and a book resting between them. Even that doesn't mention her subject but is a muggle tale Minerva faintly registers the name of. A glass taps her elbow and she takes it with thanks to Severus. 

"Even my students are buying those useless talismans. I thought I had taught them better. I thought they listened in Charms!" Severus continues sadly. 

"Yes, I do try to tell them all they just won't work but I think it is a comfort thing and given well....given that we don't know what is attacking students or how to stop it I guess that is more comfort than we can give them," Filius says. 

" Waiting on the plants is so frustrating." Poppy chimes in. "Pomona must feel under so much pressure though there is nothing she can do to mature them any faster."

"Frustration is right. Knowing I could wake Creevey and Finch-Fletchley if only I had the ingredients is painful to endure. But if we cannot identify the cause the attacks will continue." 

"And that is what I fear. If we cannot end the threat then Hogwarts itself is under threat of well, closure." Minerva adds. 

"Don't say that, Minerva. It has not come to that." Sybil says quietly from her chair. Minerva waits for the cryptic prediction or hopeful comment but it never comes. She almost wishes it had. The whiskey is bitter on her tongue but it helps focus her thoughts. Possibilities of what the monster could be rush through her mind. There are few possibilities but each seems as farfetched as the next. None are native to Scotland or indeed to Britain. That makes it even more terrifying because it means someone is behind this and with rumours of the Heir of Slytherin flying around the school it just makes her shudder and feel weak and helpless. 

Poppy catches her eye and when she leaves Minerva makes short work of her own glass before gathering up her markings and leaving the room. If she would have walked at her normal pace she might have overheard Severus.

"I really don't understand why they act like we don't know or would care for that matter."

"What goes in their minds? I'm not even touching that." Filius snorts. 

*

She expects to find Poppy in her bedroom but instead hears voices from her office. Poppy is holding twelve year old Dean Thomas to her breast as the boy sobs hysterically about how he will be attacked next, that people think he's worthless because of his mother, that he doesn't even know who is father is and what if Malfoy or someone else does and isn't telling him? Between his gasps for air Minerva hears him talk about how he sucks at Defence and he could do better in charms if he played less snap with Seamus. Minerva agrees with that observation but she is certainly not going to point that out now. Minerva has always dealt with her students in an aloof and firm manner. Most of the time she comforts them by shocking them out of their panic, fear or anger and rationalising them into feeling better. What Dean needs now is not something Minerva is good at but Poppy has it down to a fine art. Slipping out of side of the door Minerva stands guard for the next twenty minutes and waves off the Prefects that appear at the ends of corridor. 

She can hear as Poppy moves Dean into a chair and asks him about his younger sisters and a brother. She asks him about his football team that everyone in Hogwarts is aware he follows because he rarely talks of anything else. She asks him about his muggle life in detail until he is laughing and smiling again and _proud again_. 

"I will not deny that you are in danger, Mr Thomas but we all are. Do not go out alone. Confide in your friends and trust those around you. I guarantee that Mr Finnigan does not think you are worthless. In fact he is in the same position as yourself with a muggle parent is he not? Mr Longbottom seeks you out at meals to sit with and he is a pureblood is he not? "

Dean's voice lowers so Minerva does not pick up the response but she realises the boy is about to be sent on his way and conveniently enough Mr Weasley appears at the end of the corridor at the same time. Many have a great deal of negative things to say about Percy Weasley but he has often aided younger students and never said a word. Minerva flags him down and instructs him to lead Dean back to the tower with neither questions nor a word to anyone. Percy waits in the corridor as Minerva slips into her office and offers a rare smile for Dean.

"Ah good. Poppy got the biscuits out. I make sure to get oreos in. I do wonder when some students will catch on as to where they come from don't you?"

"They will be in Diagon Alley a while looking, Professor."

"So they will, Mr Thomas. Here, take another for the walk and one for Mr Weasley too. He's just finishing his rounds so when I saw you in here I thought you might walk together, hmm?"

He leaves with a nod and his back is straight. Minerva sags against the door when she shuts it behind him. "They come every day. Utterly hysterical. I never know what to say to them. You're exceptional."

"I did my best. I'm not sure we're meant to hug students."

"I don't think Albus is going to fire you for calming a hysterical student who is aware that he is a target. Muggleborns will be targeted first. Then half-bloods. He is right to be worried. " Minerva says dryly. "Another drink?"

"I brought wine. Had to chuck it under your desk when Thomas appeared. I'll bring it through." 

Minerva nods and while Poppy goes through the side door to her bedroom she places her marking in the relevant drawers. She puts her biscuit tin away with a wry smile and makes a note to see about nipping out to get some more when she has a chance. Or perhaps to amuse herself she might send Poppy. That could be entertaining. 

A chilled glass of white wine is waiting on her bedside table when she slips into her rooms. Poppy has stolen a pair of flannel pyjamas from Minerva's drawers and is under the covers with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in her hands. 

"Skeeter is a horrific individual. Children are being petrified and she just wants to make things sound as dramatic as possible to sell more papers. Nothing remotely helpful being said as usual. The Ministry doesn't want to comment or send any sort of help which is typical." Poppy huffs before throwing the paper to the floor. "What is the point of paying all our taxes to fund fancy departments in spell work, creatures and goodness knows what else if they don't mother showing up when you need them?"

"The Ministry never does much of anything. That is how they keep power. People have long since given up and ignore them. As long as there is peace no one is going to hold them to account." Minerva responds crisply while getting changed into her nightgown. 

"As long as none of the children die, you mean."

"Can we try to forget about that for tonight, pet? I...every night I go to sleep thinking I will be woken during before dawn with more bad news. As far as we know, everyone is inside now. Rounds are over." Minerva says. With her dark gray hair falling down around her shoulders her cheek bones look less pronounced and her whole face softer. Compared to the mask she wears every day with every robe, kirby grip and scarf carefully picked and placed to present a figure of strength and respect she looks vulnerable. 

Poppy wants to rant about how Albus should have taken the Minister's job and made Minerva Headmistress. Minerva would get things done and she certainly wouldn't hide things like the philosopher's stone down a random corridor. Minerva is confident and capable but she lacks just enough confidence to step into her old mentor's shoes even though she could fill them well, perhaps better. Albus juggles too many things. Minerva does not need that tonight though. Tonight she needs Pop. Just Pop, so she pulls back the covers and encourages Minerva to tuck herself into her, to lean into her shoulder and forget for a moment. Even just one. "Well find what it is. We'll stop it. We've got Dumbledore."

"I keep hearing that, Pop, but it doesn't help. Pass my wine over. Tell me what on earth Flint did to himself to end up with three hands. Help me put it aside."

Laughter bubbles up into Poppy's throat and Minerva smiles as she shifts over a little and takes her glass. "As far as I can make out he was trying to duplicate a classmate's Charms essay in the library and it backfired in spectacular style. He did try to argue his way into keeping the third hand by the way. Said it would be good for Quidditch."

"I swear that is all that boy thinks about."

"Well, he's hardly the only one. Johnson is pretty fanatical herself and I'm sure Chang was on the verge of hexing someone over the results in the paper the other morning. Flint is the ying to Wood's yang. He wanted me to force the Potter boy out of a coma at the end of last year to play a game. Mark my words Min, that boy will have the cup in your office before he graduates."

"That would be nice to see. More so the look on a certain teacher's face." Minerva laughs dryly. She is aware that Poppy is treating her the same way she did Dean Thomas and she doesn't mind at all. Minerva can't be the strong one all the time.


End file.
